


Letters from the Front

by karrenia_rune



Category: Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Community: smallfandomfest, Correspondence, Gen, Prompt Fic, Vince Grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin, Claudia Grant writes to her brother, Vince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from the Front

Claudia sipped her tea and thought about what she wanted to say to her brother, Vince. It had been at least a fortnight since she’d last had a chance to get around to writing her correspondence and when she wasn’t on top of it, it had a tendency to pile up. The official stuff had been dealt with; the personal stuff, well, that was much more problematic.

These letters pile up, Vince, dear. Perhaps to be read by you someday, perhaps not. I don't know how we get any communications out what with the distance we've jumped from Earth, but just know that I still think of you and remember all that we shared growing up. Remember that old saying about how absence makes the heart grow fonder. Well, I think it's true. 

Tonight my heart is fuller than it's ever been since Roy died. You knew that I was involved with the charismatic leader of Skull One before I volunteered for the mission aboard the SDF-1, right. I believed you called him a reckless and irrepressible fly-boy at one point. Yeah, you would have been right and oh so wrong. 

Roy had a lot more going for him than just charisma and good luck, he was an absolute gentleman and he played a mean guitar. In a world where everything was being turning upside down and there seemingly was little that made sense anymore, Roy and I made sense. I realize, even now, that that sounds completely maudlin, but I don't really give a damn.

In some ways, now that's he gone, I half-expected that I would fall to pieces. I never imagined myself as the type, but truth to tell, I can't afford to. Too many people are depending on me to hold it together. 

I'm actually doing okay on that front; I find that finding my groove, a routine that works helps in that regard. You would have laughed at the gawky teenage girl with the mop of dark curls, and cinnamon skin, who wanted to go into the military. Yeah, you were the big brother, watching out for your sister, but even when we were kids, growing up together; we had a bond, we had each other, and our motto, was the two of us against the world!

You would have laughed, tousled my hear, and given me a bear hug fierce enough to crush my ribs, you never did know your own strength, but we were each other's sword and shield, and even if you don't get this, it's like I've got a chance to talk to you, the way I can talk to Lisa now. You're my personal sounding board, Vince, and I rather doubt that that will ever change.

It's late, and I should be getting to bed soon because I've got an early stint on the bridge but tonight I find myself strangely wakeful and getting down my somewhat meandering thoughts is helpful. 

I'm finding that it's the little things that matter, the bonds we form with our friends and fellow crewmates that mean so much more in the long run. Lisa needs me as a friend, confidant and sounding board, not to mention a dollop of common sense, mixed with a hefty dose of tea, more so now that's she's invovled with your former 'little brother, Rick Hunter. 

Right, how could I forget, you never met Rick Hunter, but if you recall, Vince, dear, he started out as Roy's friend in Pop Hunter's flying circus. Isn't it strange how life and the vicissitudes of fate move people around like pieces on a proverbial chessboard? 

Roy remarked once that life sometime’s filled with a series of what if’s, and second-guessing, and one of those of what-ifs had to do with the chance that if Rick had not shown up at the maiden launch of the SDF-1 on Macross Island that fateful when the Zentradei came to retrieve the battle fortress; and if Rick hadn’t been seated in one of our Veritechs and been ‘conspricted in the Robotech Forces; things might have changed. But he did, and they did, and well, that kind of sounds half-way insane, but you get my meaning, right?

No one would have thought that a cocky and flamboyant fly-boy like Rick would have wound up smack in the middle of the conflict that we currently find ourselves embroiled in. I certainly didn't when I first met him, but he's surprised me many times over. I think he's surprised everyone, not to mention, my friend, Lisa Hayes.

More on that latter, but if those two don't get the hint sometime soon I don't know who I want to strangle more, Lisa or her idiot fly-boy boyfriend. Seriously, guys, get a clue! I only know that if something does not put a quick end to this little duet their dancing something's gotta give, and soon. 

Anyway, that's not what I wanted to tell you. Tonight, during my stint on the bridge I heard Captain Gloval mutter something astounding while he was sitting in his command sir, "Capulets and Montagues'." I thought at first that I had misheard, that lack of sleep and battle fatigue was getting to him. 

Heaven knows it was getting to the rest of us, but when I glanced at the clipboard he had been studying I realized he was going over the file logs that Miriya Parino, the Zenetradi defector, had downloaded from the ship's computer Central Data Bank when she'd been hunting/stalking Max Sterling and it was then that I realized the remark was from Shakespeare's tragedy-romance "Romeo and Juliet". among others.

It gave me a pause, and I remember thinking, ‘Well, he's not called the Immortal Bard without a reason and I remember thinking, well "Damn, we've got to chance to change the ending this time.'

So, Vince, I hope this letter finds you well, that is, if you ever actually receive it, and I won’t hold my breath waiting to see if they do, but I would like to think that one day they will, and you will think of me, and when you do, you will remember me to Mom and Dad and all our friends back home.

with Love, your sister, Claudia


End file.
